


two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shenanigans ensue at the Malfoy Manor. Good thing Sirius knows a few locking charms.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius Black/Regulus Black
Kudos: 22





	two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

Regulus is the image of innocence, covered in his primly buttoned up high collared shirt and vest, showing only a small portion of his neck. He looks like he’s praying, kneeling at the floor, his hands clasped on his lap.

Only his dilated pupils, staring at his brother’s fingers separating his cousin’s folds ruin the illusion. 

“Show him how it’s done,” Bellatrix breathes out, her head falling to Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius hums, his mouth quirking for a moments before he jams two fingers into her entrance, swallowing her scream with his mouth.

Sirius keeps his fingers in her, dragging her back a few steps until he can sit back on Lucius’ desk. He grabs her by the waist, ignoring her protests when his fingers leave her empty and settles her on his lap.

Bellatrix immediately flings her legs onto either sides of Sirius’ thigh, circling her clit but Sirius stops her before she can drive herself to an orgasm.

“Come here,” he tells Regulus, holding Bellatrix’ wrists clasped in one of his hands, keeping them on her heaving chest and keeps the other on her hips to keep her skirt up. “Look how much she yearns for your cock.”

Regulus startles, his gaze jumping from her pink, wet cunt to his brother, who’s looking at him encouragingly.

He swallows thickly but stands up, hesitating only for a second before he closes the small gap between them.

“He’s never done it before,” Bellatrix gasps when Regulus takes his sweet time to take out his cock, giving it a firm squeeze at the base. 

Sirius huffs, dragging the two of them back to until he can lay down, tugging Bellatrix on top of him.

“Do you think I’d let you to be his first?” 

Bellatrix giggles, turns her back towards Sirius to retort but her words get lost when Regulus slams into her, knocking the breath out of her lungs.

”Yeah,” Sirius pants under her, her ass grinding on his shaft every time Regulus thrusts, his face still impassive above them, “you should count yourself lucky you’re getting his cock in your sloppy pussy.”

the words have more affect on Regulus than his cock being squeezed by her wet heat, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips and his movements getting more erratic above them.   


He grabs Bellatrix’ ankles suddenly and folds her in two, glancing down at where they’re connected for a second before he pushes both Sirius and Bellatrix further back on the desk, some paper spilling on the floor.   
  
None of them cares. 

When Sirius’ hands replace his on her ankles, he takes himself out of her for a second to straddle Sirius thighs, aligning himself into her cunt without giving her a time to whine.

He pushes at her face until her head is twisted painfully, stuffing her mouth with two fingers to shut her up, followed by two of Sirius’ fingers.

He bends down, putting his mouth over Sirius’ and whispers, “I’ve prepared myself for you.”


End file.
